


Crowning Glory

by beautifuldaydreams



Series: Everything's better with blackmail. [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy has an idea, Flower Crowns, M/M, Roxy is a smart arse, poor Percival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifuldaydreams/pseuds/beautifuldaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy has an idea which gets a bit out of hand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> well, this is only the second fic ive written, so sorry about anything that annoys you!  
> Beta'd by mon amie malevolentstorm

Roxy wasn’t sure how it had started. All she knew was now it was getting out of hand. So far out of hand in fact that she didn’t think any of them would ever recover. And if the image was never deleted, well, so much the better. It was an image she never wanted to forget.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

It had actually started on a Sunday afternoon three weeks previously, when Harry, who was snowed under with paperwork, as usual, finally agreed to go shopping with Eggsy. Eggsy had been asking him to for the last six months, but work had always come first. Until now,when Harry hadn't been able to resist the puppy dog eyes any longer. Eggsy wasn't sure why he wanted to go shopping with Harry, they had plenty of time alone together, but there was something of the romantic in him that wanted to spend time with his partner in tiny cafes and in parks, like normal couples who weren't members of a top secret organisation or had single handedly saved the majority of the human race from killing each other.

 

Anyway, the time had finally arrived, and the pair walked out onto the street, bathed in the late August sun. Eggsy watched as a group of chattering girls walked past on the other side of the road. He wouldn't normally have noticed them, but there was something about them that attracted his attention. There. That one. And her too. Wait,most of them actually were wearing garlands  made of fake flowers and leaves that encircled their heads and framed their faces. Then a thought struck him and he grinned mischievously.

 

"And just what are you smiling at, young man?"

 

Harry had noticed that Eggsy was lost in thought, and he was now suspicious. He knew that face only too well, and he knew he'd have to keep an eye on him or he would do something fantastically stupid. In many ways he reminded Harry of himself twenty-five years ago, except back then poor Arthur had had to deal with two of them, as Merlin could be just as bad as Harry, who thoroughly enjoyed reminding him of what an idiot he had been at every opportunity.

Eggsy subtly ignored Harry's question and slipped his hand into Harry's in an attempt to distract him, leaned against him.  

 

A plan had formed in his head and he had no intention of Harry finding it out before he could put it into action.

 

It was not long before he saw an opportunity. There was a small shop on the corner that sold a variety of small gifts and he could see exactly what he wanted in the back.

"Harry, could we just pop in here a sec? I wanted to get something for Rox as she's been working so hard at the moment" Eggsy held his breath, hoping Harry would accept his rather pathetic excuse. He would buy something for Roxy, but save it for her birthday,as it wasn't too far away.

 

Fortunately, Harry agreed without any apparent suspicion.

Once they were inside the small, sunny shop Eggsy darted off to who-knows-where, and Harry wandered around looking at earrings, scarves and similar items, and finally ended up by a tall mirror.

 

Only then did he  realise he had a spectator. A pair of familiar eyes met his over his shoulder, and a pair of soft hands placed something on his head. Before he could resist and remove the offending article there was a flash and he realised that for insane reasons of his own, Eggsy had put a flower crown on his head and taken a picture, and now his young lover had vanished again.

 

Sufficiently distracted from chasing him, which would not have been a good idea, given the state of their surroundings when the offender had been caught and punished last time that happened, by the hysterical giggling coming from the girl behind the counter.

 

Refraining from saying something very ungentlemanly to her, Harry strode from the shop.

 

Once he got outside he saw Eggsy had beaten him to it, and was leaning against the wall, a smirk on  his lips and a bag in his hand.

 

Ignoring the warmth he felt at the sight of the younger man, blonde hair shining in the sun, Harry  put on an irritated facade and tried to ignore him for the rest of the trip,  even though he knew Eggsy could see right through his pretense, and he wasn't sure if it was annoying or adorable.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

That evening Harry was sitting in his office drinking his third cup of tea in an hour as he tried to finish the insane amount of paperwork he had to deal with everyday. He should have got this done hours ago, but spending a whole morning with Eggsy had put paid to that. He had no idea how the cheeky bastard persuaded him to leave his work on a fairly regular basis. But to be honest, quite often there was bribery involved, but that was something he would never reveal to Merlin when he asked why he was "so easily persuaded to leave international safety in the enthusiastic but not so capable hands of Percival and Gawain".

 

His train of thought of how there were somethings he would never tell Merlin, if it was possible to keep anything away from the nosy sod, was interrupted by a knock at the door.

 

"Enter"

 

Surprisingly, it was the chief of bribery himself.

 

"So you've finally learned to be a gentleman and knock before you enter?"

 

“Nah, I was just about to walk in but Percival walked past and gave me The Look so I thought I’d better behave myself”

Eggsy grinned cheekily, and wandered up behind Harry’s chair to peep at the paperwork, but seeing there was nothing interesting, he gave up and, leaning on the back of Harry’s chair, began to play with his hair as he quizzed him about Roxy’s latest escapade.

 

Five minutes later Eggsy left to get Harry his fourth cup of tea. He hadn’t been gone thirty seconds when the doors to Harry’s office opened and Merlin entered, already halfway through a sentence.

 

“...Harry, and I’ve sent those letters to -Good God, man, what are you wearing?!”

 

Harry looked bemused.

 

“My suit, I presume, Merlin, as that was what I put on this morning and it is what I was wearing last time I looked. I hadn’t noticed taking it off…”

 

He paused. Merlin had put the files he was carrying down on the desk and was now leaning against it, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

 

Feeling a bit miffed, Harry checked his reflection in the window.

 

He was wearing a flower crown. A flower crown with bright red and blue flowers with vines that curled down his back. As he stood there, somewhere between amusement and anger, he saw in the reflection the door open and Eggsy entered, balancing a tray with a cup of tea and plate of biscuits.

 

“Your tea, my lord, and would you like…” his voice trailed away as he saw the look on Harry’s face.

 

Harry turned around slowly to face the agent who was by now helpless with laughter at the success of his plan.

 

“Eggsy” he said in a voice of dangerous calm “prepare to die”

 

At which point he launched himself across the room, and Eggsy managed to put the tea tray on the table before sprinting out of the room, Harry following him, intent on making him pay, but quite how was not something Merlin wanted to think about.

 

It wasn’t hard for Merlin to track their progress through HQ, all he had to do was follow the trail of crashes, loose paper, hysterical laughing and loud swearing. However, the highlight had to be when he hurried around a corner to find Percival lying on his back cursing as he stared at the ceiling. Whilst Roxy just stood nearby shaking her head.

 

“Men” she sighed. “What will they do next?”

 

He finally found them in the gymnasium, lying in a heap on the floor, where it appeared that Harry had rugby tackled Eggsy to the floor and insisted on sitting on him. It was a slightly compromising position, with both of the looking rather dishevelled and out of breath, and Merlin felt slightly uncomfortable seeing them like this, even though a) Harry was his best friend and b) he had seen them in worse positions (they were both appalling at remembering to take their glasses off), however, he felt less awkward when Eggsy said:

 

“If you get off me, love, we can get him”

 

At which point both men leapt up (Harry always the gentleman and helping Eggsy to his feet), and began to move towards Merlin.

 

“Oh no. OH no you don’t!” Merlin warned, but the two other agents would hear none of it, and poor Percival, who had come to see what all the fuss was about, was standing in the doorway, resulting in him being trampled once more by Merlin trying to escape, then another two times by his enthusiastic pursuers.

 

Merlin had a better knowledge of the corridors of HQ than the field agents, but being behind a computer for many hours each day does little for one’s fitness levels, and he couldn’t stay ahead of the other two for long enough to make good his escape.

 

Once he realised that he couldn’t outrun the couple, it was too late.  He was cornered in his own office with no escape, and his pursuers were moving in for the kill.

 

Before he could protest, Merlin found himself sitting in his chair with Harry somewhat over enthusiastically using  duct tape to attach him to the chair so he had no hope of escape from his now ex-best friend and his lover. The lover in question was now standing in front of Merlin holding an even larger and more ridiculous flower crown than the one that was  now falling over Harry's eyes. Merlin eyed the yellow flowers as a condemned man eyes the rope on the scaffold.

 

"Eggsy, I swear to God if you bring that thing any closer I will make your next mission hell"

 

"Well, I'm sure I'll manage whatever you throw at me" Eggsy was as cocky as ever, "and also you may not want to threaten me, or someone may forget to remove their glasses again. I heard your face was a picture"

 

There was nothing Merlin could reply to that. He hoped that was an experience he would never have to repeat. Once had scarred him for life. So he submitted slightly ungracefully to having the crown placed on his head.

 

At which point, Percival, who had recovered from his second trampling enough to continue what he had been doing (bringing files to Merlin), appeared in the doorway. That, it seemed was a bad move.

As soon as they saw him, Eggsy and Harry gave him the same treatment as they had Merlin, minus the crushing people, loud swearing and general carnage, and he was soon sitting on top of Merlin (there was only one chair), wearing a purple flower crown and a bemused expression. Merlin wondered how Eggsy had managed to fit so many flower crowns on his person, and how many more he was going to produce. Then again he had been informed by Harry that Eggsy already kept quite a bit in his trousers if-you-know-what-i-mean *wink wink*. Dammit, man, what are you thinking?

 

Meanwhile, Roxy had been watching the whole scene unfold from her office opposite Merlins. They both had their doors propped open as a Certain Someone had thought it would be a great idea to  ‘improve’ the air conditioning and consequently broken it. In British summertime that wouldn’t normally have been an issue, but true to form, the Great British weather had screwed them all up by being unexpectedly hot. And now they were all overheating.

 

Anyway, the point was Roxy had an excellent view of what was going on in Merlin’s office and she knew that if she didn’t remove herself from the vicinity she would end up sitting on Percival before she had time to escape. So she quietly stood, took a photo on her phone and left. She would never understand why this had occurred, and to be perfectly honest she didn’t want to know. It was safer that way. However, after all this panned out, she should probably thank Eggsy for causing enough chaos for her to get the afternoon off and some excellent blackmail material to boot.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you! hope you enjoyed it!  
> I do have a blog on tumblr to go with this account it is http://daydreams-beautiful.tumblr.com/  
> Also malevolentstorm has one but she is too lazy to put it on the end of one of hers so it is http://malevolentstorm.tumblr.com/


End file.
